


Both Have Nice Hair

by EnInkahootz



Category: All Hail the King (Marvel Short Film), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn, Post-Iron Man 2, Sexual Fantasy, Tony is only there in Justin's imagination, kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: While in prison, Justin Hammer receives a blow job from his cellmate.  Justin closes his eyes and pretends it's Tony Stark who is giving him head.





	Both Have Nice Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/gifts).

> This fic is based off of [this scene](https://youtu.be/A98mr_fu4HY) of Justin Hammer in prison, which is shown in the credits of the Marvel one-shot _All Hail the King_. The fic title is a quote from Justin's dialogue in the scene.
> 
> Dear [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay),  
Sorry your trash baby is kind of sad in this / I hope you enjoy his suffering. <3

Justin’s cellmate adored him, and he was a good way to pass the time. He did everything Justin told him to do and he gave really good head.

“On your knees, baby,” Justin told him. 

He knelt on the floor in front of Justin and took Justin’s soft cock from his pants. He held it tenderly in his hand and lapped at the tip, then licked along the length over and again until Justin was erect. Justin closed his eyes and pretended it was Tony’s tongue on him, Tony’s lips near him. He recalled Tony’s scent and focused on it as fiercely as he was able until he could almost smell it in the air. Pretend-Tony swirled his tongue around the head of Justin’s cock, his hand wrapped around the base. He licked up and down the shaft, then undulated the bed of his tongue against it. Justin jerked his hips impatiently and Pretend-Tony shoved his mouth fully onto Justin’s hardness. Justin reached for Pretend-Tony’s head, pausing on the way to recall Tony’s hair, to imagine the texture of it, then slid his fingers into Pretend-Tony’s hair. _It’s Tony’s hair_, Justin chanted to himself, straining to force his mind to believe it and nearly succeeding, _Anthony Stark’s hair_.

Justin moaned and ran his fingers through it. Yes, it was just like he had always imagined it to be, jerking himself time after time to fantasies of Tony’s nearness. Oh, yes, this was Tony, it could certainly be Tony. Who’s to say that it wasn’t? Who’s to say that, if Justin opened his eyes and looked down, he wouldn’t find the one and only Tony Stark sucking his cock? Who’s to say he wouldn’t? It could happen, it could be true. Justin had always believed that anything was possible. Yes, Justin believed, he believed, _Anthony, Anthony…_

But Justin kept his eyes closed, because a sad, lonely part of him still knew the truth. 

Pretend-Tony cupped Justin’s balls with one hand as he slid his mouth on and off of Justin’s cock with gradually increasing speed. Pretend-Tony’s mouth was hot and - _no_, Justin corrected himself, _he wasn’t pretend - he was Tony, Tony Stark, Anthony Stark, no one else, Justin was with Anthony at last, it was real at last, real, real, he had to believe it, he would make himself believe it without a doubt, yes he would because Justin’s mind was strong and he knew he could do it if he just committed to the reality of it, just accepted it as utter truth._

“Anthony,” he grunted, then gripped fistfuls of Tony’s hair and began to drive himself in and out of Tony’s mouth. Tony made a muffled moan - it didn’t sound like his voice and Justin lost his belief for a moment, then replayed the moan in his memory as if it had been in the real Tony’s voice. Yes, _that_ was what he had heard.

“Yeah, yeah, Anthony, suck my cock, suck it,” Justin groaned as he fucked Tony’s face. Oh yeah, fuck yeah, he knew Tony would submit to him in the end, fall to his knees and bring Justin pleasure because he finally saw Justin for all that he was. Tony was relaxing the back of his throat and Justin pushed his cock down it again and again, claiming it. Tony was _his_. 

Tony put his hands lightly on Justin’s hips - his hands felt wrong and Justin’s mind rebelled again. He hurriedly imagined the feel of actual Tony’s hands, which he knew from when they had shared handshakes on occasion. Upon their very first handshake, Justin had memorized the feeling precisely. He forced himself to feel it now, to feel Tony’s touch vividly, his hands, oh god those hands - soft and strong and radiating power - and now, now they were on Justin’s hips, and Justin’s relief was overwhelming.

“Fuck yeah, Anthony, Anthony, that’s it,” Justin moaned as he tightened his grip on Tony’s head, hands buried in his hair, then gave a final snap of his hips and shot down Tony’s throat. Tony moaned and swallowed, and Justin exhaled heavily as his delusion faded away and the loneliness took hold of him again. He opened his eyes and looked down at his grinning cellmate; he wasn’t Tony after all. Oh well, there was always the next blow job, and Justin was getting better at lying to himself every day.


End file.
